The ANBU captain, Naruto
by BeingHere1
Summary: Naruto, at the age of 12, quits the ANBU to stay with his brother figure, Kakashi. But that means getting a Genin team. Specifically, Team 8. Oh, he will make his team feared in hell. Oh yes. -Never to be completed-
1. Quittin ANBU

Disclaimer: Is Shino a gangster? NO! SOOOOOO... I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

"Hokage! This is disgraceful! The demon child should be killed" A (random) member off the council bellowed. He would not stand for such! He glared at the spoken of as he lay asleep in his bed.

"Don't call him such a offensive name, I didn't make that rule for nothing! You should not speak of such terms of an innocent child!" The Hokage demanded, yes, he was losing his cool. This was not right! The child of the fourth and his good friend Kushina (sp? Is this his mom's name?:(! GO WITH IT!) should not be treating with such a disrespect. Minato wanted his child to be a hero, not the Kyuubi, the Demon Child, the Disgrace-to-the-Village! He looked at the room, the council members, the clan heads, and he were having a meeting on WHAT TO DO? with the child.

"Hokage, (I ain't doing the end syllables. to hard!) sir, I think the boy should be taken in by the ANBU, there he would grow up defending his village, not being a threat. He would learn to stand up for himself, so he wouldn't be subject to abuse, sir." The Aburame clan head suggested.

Now, that was an idea! How could he, the Hokage, #1 ninja, not think of something so... so... genius? Oh wait, 'cause he was not a genius. DUH.

He nodded his head in thought, trying to look like the Hokage he was supposed to be. He put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm, I see your point, Shiki, (Aburame clan head!) yes. That is definitely something to think about. Does anyone object, because I think that would be... wonderful..." The Hokage looked around the table, and, surprisingly, the majority, of the room was either nodding or had a hand raised.

Perfect! This would be perfect.

"Yes, then I will have NARUTO move to the ANBU HQ within the week. Agreed?"

"Hai, Hokage." The room chorused. Well, most, some just nodded.

11 years later.

"Dismissed." Said a short boy in an ANBU mask that looked like a snarling fox.

This boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, and ANBU captain, having a nickname for himself as the Fox Vamp, for when you saw him, he would draw blood.

But there was something confusing about the boy: he was only 12.

Being Genin at 6, Chunin at 6 1/2, Jonnin at 7, and ANBU at 9, he was quite a famous one.

But NO ONE, except his ANBU squad, the Hokage, Iruka sensei, and the Ichiraku's knew his real name.

I guess I should tell you his ANBU squad members: Kakashi, Izaki (this dude can use any weapon and add his lightning chakra and KABOOM!) Hizuka (Byakugan. No need to say anymore, except his amazing ability with nun chucks? RANDOM) and Ina (No not Ino chichichi! ANYHOW: She knows all KINDS of water and earth jutsu's!)

Well, there not THAT important, so whateves.

Anyways, let's explain what Naruto can do! YAY!

He is highly skilled with swords. He can use lightning, water, wind, and, thanks to Kyuubi, earth and fire chakra natures. So, ALOT.

He's not genius (Hizuka is!)

but he's average in smarts. Well, average for ANBU.

He is very sneaky, assasiny ( I KNOW THATS NOT A WORD COOL IT!) when he needs to be, and very flexible.

You can see why he is ANBU cap.

OH, KAKASHI IS LIKE HIS BROTHER TO HIM!

OK BACK TO THE STORY!

"Wait, Kakashi, I need to speak with you dude." Said a 12 year old ANBU with spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. There were three scars on his cheeks, so people know who he is.

The kyuubi container. Not the ANBU cap, (remember only a few know his identity!) the Demon child.

That was his life.

"Yes captain." Said a masked man with grey hair that DEFIED GRAVITY WOAHHHH.

The other members of squad elements (Naruto's squad!) looked back, curious to what he needed to say. But with one glare from a single eye, they scurried away from the seen. Some distinct 'stupid Kakashi' were heard. Well, two. One from Ina, one from Izaki.

Another glare and POOF! MAGIC! They were gone.

"Kakashi, is it true your taking a Genin team?" Naruto asked, sadly. He didn't want his brother-figure leaving. He would almost never be able to see him, since ANBU mission were quite long. He looked up at his teammate, but kept his face emotionless.

"Yes, lil' bro. I am. I want to teach the new generation new things, enforcing there futures. I'm going to be assigned to team 7." He explained. He was sad, to, but he was excited at the same time. Who would be in his squ- no. Team. Who would be in his team? He was very, very curious.

But at the same time, as I said, he was sad. Naruto and him were very close, knowing each other for years, of course they would.

"I see... then.." Naruto thought for a second, hesitating. Was this the right thing to do? NO! He told himself. He needed Kakashi... he had always been there for him. Yes, he had to.

Kakashi looked at his friend while he thought. What was he saying? Would he forbid him to leave? NO, he wouldn't, he couldn't. That was not possible!

"I'm leaving to. I'll take a team." Naruto stated firmly, standing his ground. He had his arms crossed and a determined look on his face. He would do this. YES, he would.

Kakashi looked at him in shock.

"...'

"WHAT?" Kakashi yelled. Loosing his mask of coolness. NO WAY, he couldn't have heard right.

"What did you just say, Naruto?" He asked, cautiously. He couldn't have heard right. But a trained ANBU, mishearing? Possibilities low. Yea.

"I'm leaving to, with you, NO BUTS." Naruto ordered.

He wouldn't leave his brother.

Sorry this is kinda SHORT.

But there will be more!


	2. The GENIN TEAM

**Disclaimer: Does Sasuke have an annoying voice? TO ME HE DOES! I DON'T OWN IT!**

 **XXX**

"Hey, Iruka? Can I have a favor?" The blonde haired boy asked as he stared at one of his favorite people. Iruka, fidgeting under Naruto's gaze, responded in a slightly rushed manner.

"Oh yessss... oh sure..." He mumbled. Seriously, it was embarrassing. Think, a 12 year old boy, who should be in the academy, out-classed him.

WOAH. GEEZ IRUKA, UP YO GAME!

Naruto cracked an evil grin, a mischievous aura surrounding him.

This could not be good, nope. This was the Naruto you knew before something disastrous happened, like the dubbed "Honorable Grandson" is hanging upside down by the nostrils of the third. Something bad was going to happen, something...

Or maybe the knuckle-head has other intensions. EHH WHO CARES?

"Now, Iruka-sensei, can you introduce my team to me using my nickname, Fox Vamp?(incredibly cheesy nickname, I know)

I wanna see the shock and fear in the faces... scarred in their hearts..." He let out a evil witches cackle. Iruka cringed in fear. What was happening? He was the devil!

 **XXX**

 **Quick note: I am going to try using these special features like italics from now on. Seeing as it may be confusing.**

 **Thank you for reading, seeing this is my second chap of my first fanfic, it's kinda nerve-wracking.**

 **BYE BYE! BACK TO THE STORY!**

Iruka looked around at the kids in his class, chatting away. Things like

 _I wonder who my sensei is?_

 _I hope he's not a creep!_

 _I wonder if they'll actually by talented?_ Replied by: _WELL DUH THERE JONNIN!_

He remembered his academy days. Ahh, the good times.

 **(a/n: shut up you sound like an old geezer Iruka.)**

 **Geez author your the one writing! (replies the old geezer.)**

 **UGH!**

Anyway, as Iruka was thinking: _The young days. The memories. Ahhh, now this new generation... I wonder how great these genin will be? Maybe a future Hokage will be from this class! I would be so proud... and to think... just genin._ Thought the sensei, acting slightly older than he was.

 **(a/n: how old is he?)**

"Listen up!" He exclaimed over the incredibly loud class. The quieted instantly, wondering who there new sensei's would be. Who there new TEAMS would be. Some of the girls were sending a (stuck-up and annoying!) Uchiha (you know the one!) strange looks, eyes starry. Those girls were thinking the same thing:

 _I WILL GET SASUKE!_

Iruka noticed the looks and chuckled softly. The Uchiha, on the other hand, glared at his fan girls, disgusted.

Where was there pride?

"I will be announcing the teams. Then the captains." Iruka swept a glance over the class. His thoughts?

 _Their all growing up to fast... wipes imaginary tear*_

They all were either staring at a certain someone (girls! Well, the fan girls.) Or staring stoically ahead, slumping of on the verge of unconsciousness, chowing down, or shivering nervously.

 _I wonder who I will get..._ Thought a certain Uchiha. **(a/n: I don't like him!)**

 _I hope I get a nice sensei..._ Thought a nervous, shy Hinata.

 _Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..._ Thought two of the classes most ferocious fan girls, a pinkie and a blonde.

OBSESSED AM I RIGHT?

Iruka announces random teams...

'Team 7: Hina Zaku, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, led by Kakashi Hatake."

"YES!" exclaimed the over excited pinkie. _True love prevails! Take that Ino-pig!_ Exclaimed I S.

 _Damn billboard brow. UGH! What the hell?_ Thought a raging Ino. Steam was visibly shooting out her ears.

Hina Zaku was NOT taking this situation well either. Why? Cause she hated that short tempered brat and freaking brooding Uchiha. Her actions you ask? That would consist of slamming her head on her desk muttering:

"Kami why? WHY? WHY? WHY?" over and over again. She was in her little sulking session when she stopped abruptly hearing the next team announcement.

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, led by Fox Vamp." A hushed silence fell over the room. The shy Hyuga heiress fainted, Kiba shaking nervously and Shino wide eyed under his glasses.

"No way..." One of the classmates of the formerly mentioned murmured. Fox Vamp, the mysterious ninja who NO ONE knew the identity of. (they thought) The ninja who made ANBU at 9.

The ninja with the fox mask.


	3. Help PLEASE!

**Hello guys! I need some help, so please read.**

 **I have received some good/bad reviews, and I need to know (want to) what I am doing wrong, and what I am doing accurately. I will stop putting so many of my own opinions in, as this is bad for the story. Now, I have my own way for this story to go, but I want some opinions for other options. Please review and write some options so I can read over them and add to my particularly dopey story.**

 **Also, I was hoping for some NaruHina, but I want ya'll to decide.**

 **Here are some options to choose from (please write your vote in your review, if you do participate in this tally!):**

 **Temari**

 **Sakura**

 **Ino**

 **Hinata**

 **TenTen (although I was planning for NejiTen during Chunin exams!)**

 **Made up character (you would invent her in your review!)**

 **Thank you for taking time to read this, any more suggestions are valued. Again, a great thanks!**

 _BeingHere1_


	4. Meeting Sensei

**Hello everyone. I have an announcement to make: I WILL TRY TO MAKE THESE LONGER CHAPTERS, BUT IT WILL TAKE ME MUCH MORE TIME!**

 **Also, I recommend reading SpringTsunami's fanfiction.**

 **BYE!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, never did own Naruto.**

 **XXX**

"Now, for team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi! Lead by Asuma Sarutobi!" The three nodded dumbly, still stunned by the former announcement. Whispering filled the classroom, various thoughts running through various heads.

 _I'm an Uchiha! I should've gotten the strongest as my sensei!_ Thought an Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Woah, I'm glad I'm not on team 8_! Thought a pink-headed screamer.

 _I hope I don't disappoint my new sensei..._ Thought a rather shy Hyuga.

"You have been placed into you're separate squads; you may now go home, but be back at noon to meet you're new instructors." Said Iruka.

The class nodded, almost immediately streaming all at once, causing lot's of tumbling.  
"HEY! YOU! Stop pushing me IDIOT!" Screamed a blue eyed Yamanaka.

He sighed. They had a long way to go if they ever wanted to make it in the ninja world. Shaking his head, he smiled.

Even though they had a long way to go, he knew they would succeed.

* * *

At noon, a blonde-haired Jinchuriki was outside the Academy, a place where children go to learn the art of ninja. He was somewhat hesitant to enter, not knowing what the reactions would be. Seriously, he was the same age as them, AND their sensei! He shook his head, he was an ANBU captain, he didn't need to be worrying about the reactions of a few snot-nosed brats! He shook his head, and entered.

* * *

An avenger by the name Uchiha Sasuke looked around the classroom at the other genin. He frowned. Itachi… he raged at the name… had made genin when he was 7, and here he was, 12! His brother… if he could even call him that anymore, had been an ANBU, for crying out loud! He glared angrily at the ceiling. At this rate, he would never kill Itachi! He had to get stronger! He hoped his sensei would see this.

He smirked. HE was the last Uchiha, of course his sensei would go all out for him. He got everything he wanted! He'd just ask Kakashi to train him. The he would be even stronger than Itachi! He would avenge his clan! He grinned maniacally to himself, of course, this didn't go unnoticed by his sensei, Iruka, but he kept quiet.

He looked around the room, at all the fan girls, at his new teammates. Hina Zaku didn't seem so bad, but he felt disgraced to have a fangirl on his team. Not to mention, his number 1 fangirl. He knew she stalked him all the way home, so he got someone to seal his house from anyone but him. He had moved away from the compound, it held too many depressing memories.

He started thinking about the other teams. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji got this 'Asuma Sarutobi' as their captain. He remembered the Hokage's name was Hiruzen Sarutobi, were they related? He'd heard of his sensei once, Kakashi Hatake, and they best part was he, to, held the sharingan. At first Sasuke was pissed that someone who wasn't an Uchiha could have its prized kekkei genkai, but he started thinking about how he could train him with the ways of his eyes.

But what got his blood boiling was team 8's sensei, Fox. That was a name he knew, a name everyone knew. Who couldn't? He had a reputation all around Konoha, as a merciless killer.

So why wasn't he on his team?

He had no doubt that Kakashi Hatake was strong, but Fox was stronger.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked to room 206, where he would be meeting his students, team 8. He had henged himself so he looked like he was in his early 20s, he wouldn't want the students to know his identity. Maybe, he would tell his team… maybe.

He didn't know if he could trust them.

* * *

Naruto slowly slid the door open, peeking in. What he saw disappointed him, greatly.

All these kids, were like clowns. They would never make it as ninja! He saw fan girls, lazy asses, fatso's, clowns, and BROODING UCHIHA. He expected something a little more... obedient. How did Iruka deal with them? He sighed, opening the door wider. He was the first one there... but wasn't he late? He checked his watch.. yes. he. was. What kind of Jounin sensei's were these people? He sighed again, drawing attention to himself.

"Alright. Team 8, training ground 12, 5 minutes. Do NOT be late." He closed the door, banging it against the wall. His footsteps resounded down the hall.

* * *

Silence filled the classroom, and Team 8 stood up to leave. That, was Fox. But he seemed so... nonchalant. So... normal.

So... young.


	5. Read, seriously REALLY IMPORTANT STUFF!

**HEY GUYS!**

 **I am so sorry! I said I would post a new, longer chapter... and NOW I HAVE A SHORT ONE.**

 **SORRY! I have been super busy, homework overload. I watch to much anime. OK, I will try, really, to get a longer chapter.**

 **So, now, NaruHina, and NejiTen. OK. Now, how should it be... revealed.. that he is 12? How should he and Hinata get together? These questions in my head... now, I want you guys, yes you, to REVIEW. I MEAN IT. I have been getting TONS of follows and favs, (THANK YOU! SQUEALS!) but I need some reviews... PLZ!**

 **Soooo... awkward. I will post another chappie soon, dudes. I'm workin on it, know, actually, you should get it in 1/2 weeks, tops. (I hope)**

 **BeingHere1**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I need to tell you something.

I AM RE-WRITING! Yes, it will basically be DUH SAME! But, I have gotten so reviews, that.. uh... encourage me to further put in POVs. and such. Yess... SOOOO... I will...

post it soon as: The Young Anbu Captain, Naruto2

hehehe... creativity!

RightHere1


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I know it was fast, but I spent a pretty long time working on it: The first chapter of REWRITTEN. YAY! PARTY! WOOHOO! I took out my comments, btw. OK, read it and tell me what you think, if it's good or not.

I'm on a roll!

BeingHere1


End file.
